Battlefield 1942
Battlefield 1942 – gra komputerowa z gatunku first-person shooter osadzona w realiach II wojny światowej, stworzona przez szwedzkie studio Digital Illusions CE i wydana w 2002 roku przez Electronic Arts. Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Battlefield. Można w nią grać zarówno w trybie gry jednoosobowej (z botami) jak i wieloosobowej. W Battlefield 1942 gracze wcielają się w rolę żołnierzy jednego z pięciu państw uczestniczących w II wojnie światowej. W grze udostępnione zostały graczom różnorodne pojazdy oraz pięć klas piechoty. Gra rozgrywa się na mapach odpowiadających rzeczywistym bitwom, które miały miejsce na jednym z czterech teatrów działań – w Afryce Północnej, na froncie zachodnim, froncie wschodnim oraz na Pacyfiku. Rozgrywka, w której gracze podzieleni są na dwie drużyny (aliantów oraz wojska Osi),kładzie nacisk na współpracę graczy, gdyż cel gry – zredukowanie liczby punktów drużyny przeciwnej do zera – osiągany jest przede wszystkim dzięki utrzymaniu tzw. punktów kontrolnych na mapie, które służą równieżjako miejsce odradzania się graczy oraz sprzętu wojskowego, a w mniejszym stopniu dzięki zabiciu wrogich żołnierzy. Do gry wydane zostały dwa dodatki: The Road to Rome oraz Secret Weapons of WWII. The Road to Rome rozszerza grę o bitwy kampanii włoskiej oraz pozwala na grę po stronie Włoch oraz Wolnych Francuzów. Secret Weapons of WWII udostępnia graczom broń prototypową i eksperymentalną z okresu II wojny światowej. Rozgrywka W Battlefield 1942 gracz obejmuje kontrolę nad żołnierzem jednego z pięciu państw uczestniczących w II wojnie światowej: Stanów Zjednoczonych, Wielkiej Brytanii, ZSRR, Niemiec i Japonii. Gracz kieruje wybraną postacią za pomocą klawiszy WASD; mysz służy do poruszania celownikiem. Podczas rozgrywki żołnierze są podzieleni na pięć klas: zwiadowcę, szturmowca, żołnierza przeciwpancernego, sanitariusza i inżyniera. Zwiadowca jest wyposażony w karabin wyborowy i lornetkę; jego specjalnością jest walka na daleki dystans. Szturmowiec ma do dyspozycji ręczny karabin maszynowy lub karabin automatyczny, zaś przeznaczony jest do frontalnych walk z przeciwnikiem. Żołnierz przeciwpancerny posiada granatnik przeciwpancerny służący do niszczenia pojazdów. Sanitariusz, wyposażony w pistolet maszynowy, leczy siebie i swoich sprzymierzeńców. Inżynier natomiast może podkładać miny i ładunki wybuchowe, a także naprawiać pojazdy i broń stacjonarną. W trakcie rozgrywki gracz ma możliwość pokierowania 35 różnymi środkami transportu – są to pojazdy transportowe, czołgi, bombowce, myśliwce, lotniskowce, okręty podwodne, pancerniki i niszczyciele. Żołnierze mogą wyskakiwać z samolotów przy użyciu spadochronów. Gra toczy się na 16 rozległych (o wielkości do 4 km²) mapach, po cztery na jedną z czterech scenerii wojny. W zachodniej Europie gracz walczy na plaży Omaha i na francuskich bocage, a także bierze udział w operacji „Market Garden” i ofensywie w Ardenach. Front wschodni obejmuje bitwy o Charków, Stalingrad, Kursk i Berlin. Walki w Afryce Północnej obejmują operację „Battleaxe” oraz bitwy o Gazalę, Tobruk i El Alamein. Natomiast na Pacyfiku gra symuluje walki o Wake, Midway, Guadalcanal i Iwo Jimę. W bitwach może wziąć udział do 64 graczy. W głównym trybie rozgrywki wieloosobowej, Conquest, celem każdej strony konfliktu jest przejęcie oznaczonych flagami punktów kontrolnych przeciwnika, które dostarczają „biletów” pozwalających na odradzanie się zabitych żołnierzy. Flagi stanowią także miejsca respawnu,a ich utrata powoduje zmniejszenie się liczby dostępnych „biletów”. Drużyna, która nie będzie miała możliwości odrodzenia żołnierzy, przegrywa. Oprócz trybu Conquest dostępne są także Capture the Flag, Team Deathmatch i Co-operation. Oprócz rozgrywki wieloosobowej dostępny jest tryb gry jednoosobowej, w którym gracz współpracuje z kierowanymi przez komputer żołnierzami. Podzielony jest on na cztery krótkie kampanie po cztery mapy każda; w każdej misji należy wykonać 12 zadań postawionych graczowi. Odbiór gry Battlefield 1942 została pozytywnie przyjęta przez krytyków; chwalono oprawę wizualną i tryb gry wieloosobowej, natomiast negatywnie oceniano rozgrywkę jednoosobową. Zdobyła cztery nagrody Akademii Sztuk i Nauk Interaktywnych. Kategoria:Gry en:Battlefield 1942